Finding A Way Through
by pontathon
Summary: Ranma's finally decided to do something about his fiance problem Ra&Ak, Rated for later chapters


**Finding A Way Through**

**The Long Way Home**

Ranma was walking home from school again, all it had taken was one Amazon a serving of ramen and a super sized mallet. Needless to say Ranma had undergone a long flight via Akane Airlines, and by the time he got back Akane had already left. So he was once again walking home by himself.

Ranma was deep in thought, he had been almost constantly since the failed wedding, and he had realized that something really did need to be done about the fiancé problem. The problem was that Ranma didn't know how he really felt. It was at this point Ranma would stop his thoughts and begin again before he admitted something to himself that would cause him, in his own subconscious mind, more problems.

Suddenly Mousse suddenly attacked him, skillfully dodging the attack Ranma shouted at mouse, "You gotta do better than that duck boy." Mousse began a flurry of attacks sending chains towards Ranma, Ranma easily dodged them all, before realizing that Mousse's attacks were more off target than usual. "Hey Mousse you feeling alright? Your attacks are way off today." Ranma shouted.

Mousse smiled as he replied, "I'm fine my attacks were perfectly positioned," Mousse suddenly jerked the chains he was holding and all Ranma got out was a confused "Huh," before he was strapped up tighter than a fly in a spiders web. Ranma flexed and released his muscles in an attempt to escape, however the chains just loosened and tightened again. "It's pointless doing that the chains will just flex as well, there's no way you can get out of this bind, unless you change, and there's not a cloud in the sky." Said Mousse sinisterly.

Anchoring off his chains Mousse drew a long spear from his sleeve and pointed it at Ranma. "Where did you pull that from? It wouldn't fit in your clothing." Ranma inquired.

"That doesn't matter all that matters is that I'll have my darling Shampoo and you will be gone."

Mousse lunged forward at Ranma's chest, and hit her shoulder. For once Ranma was glad that the old lady that used the ladle had hit him, there was a gash across her shoulder but that was a lot better than having a hole in the chest. Ranma removed herself from the chains and put a hand on her shoulder, "you really tried to kill me didn't you?"

"Of course I did to get Shampoo I would do anything, don't you understand how much it hurts to see someone you love chase after a person who doesn't even care about them?" Mousse swung his arm in an encompassing manner.

"No," Replied Ranma, "I don't. I don't even know what love is, how could anyone expect me to after all my whole life has been one training trip, I never knew my mothers love, cause I was taken away from her before I even knew her, I was kept away from society for the most part the two times the only people I met with were other guys, or so I thought. And the one time I did meet a girl I fought her in a competition and after that she was trying to kill me until she found out I was a guy. So no I have no Idea what it feels like to love someone who chases another, I don't even know what love is," Said Ranma in a resigned voice. Ranma turned away and continued down the road towards doctor Tofu's to get something done about his shoulder, "Just leave me alone mousse I've got enough on my plate without having to deal with your issues too."

Ranma finally made it home after doctor Tofu had patched him up and was immediately barraged with questions and demands from his father and Mr. Tendo, trying to ignore the babble he began to ascend the stairs to the guest room where he was staying, when a jibe from his father caught his attention, "This scratch shows that you need more training." Ranma turned around the anger in his eyes was unmistakeable as he said in an almost silent voice, "Don't test me old man."

And then walked into the guest room without another word, slamming the door behind him. Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome were both very pale as they resumed their game of shogi.


End file.
